


Cabezotas

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsu echaba de menos a Aomine. Incluida su estupidez</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabezotas

Tetsu miró con una cierta envidia como el golden retriever (de sorprendente parecido con Kise) que compartía explanada con ellos atrapaba casi en el aire el palo (no uno cualquiera que había recogido del suelo como el que tenía él, sino uno de plástico rojo en forma de hueso, muy profesional) que le lanzaba su amo una y otra vez ,y se lo traía con presteza. Miró a su propio perro, que le devolvió la mirada confundido. Lanzó el palo. Nigou lo vio caer sin moverse y luego se volvió hacia él, como preguntándose por qué no paraba de hacer esa estupidez. Tetsu suspiró.

En media hora en ese parque no había hecho demasiados progresos. Al menos no Nigou. Había otra persona que sí que le traía obstinadamente el palito cada vez que lo tiraba para que lo volviese a lanzar.

— Muy bien, Aomine-kun — Tetsu se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó algo con forma de hueso— toma, una galletita.

— Pero serás capullo — Aomine tiró la galleta al suelo de donde Nigou la hizo desaparecer en cuestión de segundos. Obviamente le motivaba más eso que un trozo de madera roñosa - . Vamos a intentarlo otra vez.

Tetsu suspiró y tiró el palo, que no cayó muy lejos. Esta vez Nigou ni siquiera se molestó en seguirlo con la mirada. Simplemente los observó con lástima a los dos.

— Tetsu, tu perro no es normal. Está roto.

— Aomine- kun, no es un juguete. Y no todos los perros son como los de las películas.

— A ver, esta vez voy a probar yo.

Aomine recogió el palo del suelo y lo lanzó con toda la fuerza que pudo. Fue un lanzamiento asombroso. Ni el golden retriever hubiese sido capaz de atrapar el palo a tal velocidad sin correr el riesgo de que lo atravesase como una bala. Nigou siguió sin hacer ni caso, pero Aomine y Kuroko sí que lo observaron hasta que lo perdieron de vista, más allá de los confines del parque.

— Aomine-kun, Nigou tampoco es un águila.

— Cállate, Tetsu — Aomine se rascó la nuca avergonzado — , voy a buscar otro palo, tú quédate aquí.

— Da igual, se está haciendo de noche y dentro de poco no vamos a ver nada.

— Que te quedes aquí, leñe, que ahora vengo.

Tetsu se sentó en un banco del parque con Nigou olisqueando algo alrededor de sus pies. Hacía unas semanas había quedado con sus antiguos compañeros para jugar al baloncesto y se lo había llevado. Aomine se pasó más rato tirándole cosas para intentar que Nigou las recogiese que jugando al baloncesto. Tras regañarle por no enseñarle a su perro los trucos que todo perro debería conocer le comentó de pasada que deberían quedar algún día para adiestrarlo como es debido.

Kuroko nunca pensó que iba a cumplir su palabra hasta que esa misma tarde había recibido un mensaje de Aomine diciendo que ya que hacía buen tiempo deberían ir al parque con el perro (en realidad toda la tarde había estado nublado y corría un viento frío, pero Kuroko no iba a decir media palabra cuando se lo estaba pasando tan bien viendo la frustración de Aomine. Le dio otra galleta a Nigou. Sintió que se la había ganado.)

Cuando Aomine volvió no traía ningún palo pero sí dos latas de refresco.

— No he encontrado nada para lanzar pero sí esto — le tendió una a Tetsu, que sonrió.

— Muchas gracias, Aomine-kun.

Aomine gruñó algo que sonó a un “de nada” y se sentó en el banco a su lado. Estuvieron un rato sin hablar mientras observaban como Nigou saltaba de montón en montón de hojas secas.

Kuroko había echado de menos poder estar en silencio con Aomine sin sentirse incómodo.

Un par de señoras mayores paseaban a un perro ridículo con aspecto de borla de algodón que al ver a Nigou se puso a ladrar como un desesperado. Nigou le gruñó y el perro se escondió detrás de su dueña. Aomine asintió con la cabeza orgulloso de a saber qué.

— No sabía que te gustaban los perros, Aomine-kun

Aomine se encogió de hombros.

— Son graciosos y hay algunas razas muy chulas.

— ¿Cuáles razas te gustan?

— Pues me gustan los Yorkshires — Tetsu casí se ahogó con su refresco cuando se le escapó una carcajada — oye, pero no te rías de mí.

— Lo siento — se disculpó Tetsu — pero es que no te pega nada.

Aomine arrugó el entrecejo y lo empujó. Solo consiguió que Tetsu se riese más (y es posible que eso hiciese sonreír a Aomine, pero fue lo bastante listo como para apartar la cara antes de que Tetsu se diese cuenta).

— Has cambiado, Tetsu. Siempre te ha gustado meterte con los demás, pero antes no eras tan directo.

— Si me lo pones tan fácil no me puedo contener, Aomine-kun.

Igual presintiendo que su amo estaba en peligro, Nigou decidió que ese era un buen momento para dejar de revolcarse entre las hojas e ir a pedir que le acariciasen un rato. Aomine le tocó la cabecita.

— ¿Tendremos más suerte si le enseñamos a dar la pata?

— Sinceramente, lo dudo mucho.

Aomine frunció el ceño con determinación y Kuroko se preparó para lo peor. Empezó a ordenarle a Nigou que le diese la pata. El perro no parecía tener ni idea de lo que le estaban diciendo pero contestaba con ladridos, saltos y entusiasmo a las ordenes de Aomine, que empezó a gritar más como si así lo fuese a entender mejor. En diez minutos convirtieron el parque en una escandalera de gritos y ladridos y unos cuantos paseantes los miraron con desaprobación, incluidas las señoras y el perro-borla de algodón.

Kuroko quería sentir vergüenza y pedirle a Aomine que se callase, pero no le salía. Había echado mucho de menos a su compañero de equipo, pero más aún al verdadero Aomine Daiki, esa persona que era tan brillante en la cancha como desastrosa fuera de ella. Pasar el tiempo con él, perderlo haciendo tonterías como intentar enseñar a un cachorro a atrapar un palo. Volver juntos a casa.

Ser amigos.

Aomine, ajeno a todos los pensamientos de Kuroko acabó por rendirse.

— No vamos a conseguir nada con tu perro. Se parece a ti; es demasiado cabezota.

— Eso no tiene por qué ser necesariamente malo, Aomine-kun — Tetsu intentó arrugar la lata con la mano y luego la lanzó a la papelera, fallando miserablemente — . Si no fuese cabezota no estaría aquí hoy.

Aomine lo miraba confundido.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

En vez de responder Kuroko se levantó a recoger la lata y dejó los engranajes de la cabeza de Aomine funcionando con su velocidad habitual. Para cuando volvió a su lado estaba rojo como un tomate, así que supuso que había captado el mensaje.

— Tetsu, creo que deberíamos quedar más a menudo. Para entrenar a tu perro, por supuesto.

Tetsu sonrió.

— Siempre que quieras.

**Author's Note:**

> Algún día escribiré un fic en el que Kuroko no se meta con nadie, pero ese día no ha llegado aún.


End file.
